When She Cries
by MidoriTenshiSakura
Summary: A fluffy fic about Sango and Miroku when they were left alone by Kagome and Inu-Yasha to get some medicine for Sango... R&R pls! First Inu-Yasha fic I've done!


Author's Introductory Rant:  
  
I'm back! At last, after five months! This time I'm trying to write an impossible pairing, although I think they really look [and I REALLY mean it] kawaii together! This is just a one-shot fic that popped out of my mind when I was at the second hour of my bath. [Yeah... I take a bath three hours!] Sorry if the characters don't look like they used to, we don't really know what they're doing off-cam, ne?  
  
Dedicated to my grandma who's just suffered stroke, and to my twin sister, Shohoku no Miko.  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
  
  
NOTE: This takes place after Sango got the tetsusaiga from Inu-Yasha and she became sick... And Inu-Yasha and Kagome had to go to a town nearby to get some medicine for her and Miroku willingly accepted the task of guarding Sango. [Or so I thought...]  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply. And it also goes for the song.  
  
  
  
When She Cries  
by: MidoriTenshiSakura  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha and Kagome-sama went to get medicine from a nearby town and I volunteered to be left behind so someone could look after you." Miroku sat beside Sango, who lie tired on a futon.  
  
Sango's features shifted from a weary look to a stern expression. "I think it would be much safer if you went with them." She remarked, looking at his hands if they were creeping up somewhere.  
  
"Don't worry, Sango-sama. I'm here and I'll make sure that he doesn't do anything to you." Shippo beamed, feeling proud of the responsibility given to him by Kagome.  
  
Miroku smiled innocently. "I won't be doing anything to harm you, Sango-sama."  
  
Sango turned to Shippo. "Shippo, try to gather up all the things. We should go away from this... this..." Sango looked at Miroku from head to toe.  
  
"Oh, sou des. You know what Kagome-sama told us..." Shippo agreed.  
  
"When he smiles, run for your life." They said in chorus.  
  
Miroku sweatdropped. "Huh?!"  
  
  
  
There was a cold breeze that blew that afternoon, rustling the leaves and allowing them to fall on the ground softly. Miroku went inside the small hut to get himself some tea, Shippo fell asleep at a nearby rock while playing with a stalk of a plant, Kirara was deep in slumber beside Shippo, while Sango, well, still lay on the futon resting, although she never really attained peace and rest while doing so. She changed her position from a supine position to a sideward one, and sighed audibly. 'Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, Kohaku...'  
  
"Can't rest, Sango-sama?" Miroku came out of the hut and sat beside her. 'She's thinking about her family again.' He sighed to himself, his smile masking the concern he wanted to show.  
  
She shuffled and turned to the other side where Miroku was. "Yeah... I guess so..." She eyed him suspiciously, but her features became soft when she saw his hands on a cup of tea.  
  
Seeing this, Miroku offered her the cup. "Tea?"  
  
Sango smiled. Then she moved to sit up, but a sharp pain at her back made her fall down on the futon once again. "Kiya!" She suppressed, avoiding making noise so as not to awaken the kitsune and Kirara.  
  
"You shouldn't push yourself, you know." Miroku set down the cup on one side and cautiously held Sango's shoulder.  
  
He was thinking how he would hold her... 'No, help. HELP her.' He thought as he figured out a way to help her sit up. 'You can never be too careful... One hand on the wrong place will mean controversy.' He said to himself. 'But I want to hold her. I want to hold her in my arms and comfort her and tell her that everything will be all right... Everything will BE all right if she would just allow me to hold her...'  
  
  
  
The road I have traveled on  
Is paved with good intentions  
It's littered with broken dreams  
That never quite came true...  
  
  
  
"Arigato." She held on to his black robe, gaining support when she leaned on his body.  
  
"H-H-Huh?" Miroku's trail of thoughts was cut by Sango's weight.  
  
Sango looked up to him. "Am I heavy?" She shifted to get a grasp of the wall.  
  
"I-Iya! No! You're not heavy. It's okay." He put his hand on hers, which was on his shoulders. Her eyes narrowed at his actions. He immediately removed his hands and got the cup, situated it in front of her mouth and made her drink.  
  
Sango tilted her head towards Miroku's direction, signaling him to stop. "I am not a baby nor a paralyzed person, right?"  
  
"R-R-Right. I was just..." Miroku's brows creased as he thought of an excuse. "...trying to help you."  
  
'Help?' It was obvious in Sango's face that she was somehow perplexed at how the monk was acting. He smiled a little - nervously if inappropriate. Feeling sincerity, she smiled back.  
  
'There she goes again, smiling. Trying to hide her pain. She doesn't know I can see it in her eyes...' Miroku thought. She was good at hiding those feelings towards the others in the group, but to him she was a poor actress. He could read her - her thoughts, her feelings, her fears... everything.   
  
And all those were divulged in her auburn eyes.  
  
He sighed once again. 'You can tell me anything, Sango. You can trust me that I'll keep your secrets. And you can trust me that I'll never break your heart...'  
  
  
  
When all of my hopes were dying  
Her love kept me trying  
She does the best to hide  
The pain that she's been through...  
  
  
  
It was already dark, and Miroku, Sango and Shippo have been uneasy, thinking where the hanyou and the miko went.  
  
"Where's Inu-Yasha and Kagome-sama?" Shippo asked Miroku.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't know that taking that medicine would take them the whole day." He turned to Sango who sat against the wall. "Are you still feeling okay?"  
  
She nodded in recognition. "Somehow. Don't you want to sleep first, Miroku-sama? You know I could take care of myself well. Go sleep first. I'm not yet sleepy." She ran her fingers through Kirara's fur as the feline stretched out, yawning. "And it seems that Kirara is sleepy already. Go ahead Kirara. Sleep now. I'll be all right."  
  
Kirara walked around the futon and settled at the head level of it, but did not shut her eyes. She looked at Sango.  
  
"No, it would be much better if you would be the one going to sleep. Besides, it looks like Kirara wouldn't sleep unless you do. Don't worry, I'll watch over you." Miroku offered as he stood in front of her, his staff in hand, as if commanding her and requesting her to do so at the same time.  
  
"Okay then. But you have to go to the other room. I still don't trust you." She narrowed her eyes as she gave in, and moved to go to the futon. Miroku helped her get into it and covered her with the blanket. She got the end of the blanket and covered herself up to the head. "Miroku?"  
  
Miroku looked at her.  
  
"A while ago, that's a joke, okay?"  
  
Miroku smiled once again, that same smile he always gives to everybody. Then he stood up at her feet.  
  
'What's with that smile?' She wanted to say, but she bit her tongue.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Sango-sa-" He was cut off when she peeped out the blanket.  
  
"Go to the other room now." She sounded commanding.  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Hai, hai, Sango-hime. Oyasumi nasai." And he walked out of the room.  
  
Sango watched as he went out of the room, then turned to bury herself in the covers. 'Sango-hime... that's a nice name...'  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Why can't she trust me up to now?" He sat against the wall that separated them, and looked up to the moonlit sky. "New moon. It's a good thing it's not a full moon or else Inu-Yasha would turn into a human." He sighed as the west wind blew his dark locks, as if caressing his pale cheeks.  
  
  
  
He was at the brink of getting to la-la land when he heard sniffles. He stood up. "Inu-Yasha? Kagome-sama?" He looked everywhere, but found no reincarnation of a miko or a hanyou. He went back to his post, wondering where the sound came from.  
  
As silence settled in the environment, he heard the sound more clearly. Upon hearing where the sound came from, realization hit him. 'Sango?'  
  
  
  
She cannot sleep. She counted sheep and reached the one hundredth but still no sleep. She prayed to Kami-sama for sleep to come, but to no avail. She just kept on tossing and turning for hours, and the one thought that disturbed her not long ago still remained in her mind. She could hear them shouting, she can her them crying out, and she can see him running to her and shouting 'onee-chan'...  
  
"Tou-sama... Kaa-sama... Kohaku..." She said out aloud, and the worst thing she wanted to happen occurred.  
  
A tear rolled down her pale cheek.  
  
'I'm a demon exterminator. I cannot cry over things. I am strong. Demo...' more tears came and cascaded down her face.  
  
  
  
'Sango...' Miroku thought as he watched her from the door.   
  
  
  
When she cries at night  
And she doesn't think that  
I can't hear her  
She tries to hide  
All the fear she feels inside...  
  
  
  
Sango wiped her tears. 'Stop crying, Sango. Don't cry over spilled milk.' Her rational mind kept telling her.  
  
'But it really hurts. Give me time to cry over things.' Her other part countered.  
  
'An exterminator should not cry even if it was their loved ones who died.'  
  
"Demo..." Sango voiced out, and she hugs herself and sobbed.  
  
  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. 'This is too much for her already! She's been crying almost every night...' His mind shouted, and he silently ran to her side. 'She has barely recovered from her tragic past, and it's torturing her... It's torturing me...'  
  
  
  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man   
That she deserves  
'Coz I die a little each time  
When she cries...  
  
  
  
"Kohaku... Naze?" She cried, her ototo-chan haunting her thoughts.  
  
  
  
Miroku didn't know how to comfort her. Is he going to touch her shoulders? Is he going to hold her hand? Will he hold her in his arms and let her cry? And stroke her long black hair? And wipe her tears dry? Lift her chin and...  
  
'Baka!' He cursed himself. It is not the time to neither fantasize nor imagine her in his musings. How could he think of such at this time? After how many times she had asked him about his condition? After how many times she looked after him? After she monitored the healing rip in his right hand?  
  
'No, this is not the time. She has done many things for me. This time, it'll be me who'll take care of her.' He hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
She's always been there for me  
Whenever I've fallen  
When nobody else believes  
She'll be there by my side...  
  
  
  
"Sango..." His voice was husky, and he moved his free hand to her nape and the other to her back and made her sit up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Miroku!" She huddled herself in his chest. "Miroku, Kohaku, he..." Her voice seemed to fade, and sobs overpowered her.  
  
He stroke her hair and embraced her, hushing the now unstoppable flow of tears. "I know how it feels like to lose someone you love. I can relate..."  
  
"Demo... I want to be with them! I'd rather die! Dekiranai Naraku!" She balled her fists and hit Miroku on his chest many times.  
  
"It's okay, Sango. We can defeat Naraku! He'll pay for everything he has done. Inu-Yasha is here, Kagome-sama is here..." He wiped her tears using his thumb. "...I'm here..."  
  
"I'm scared, Miroku... I don't know how I'll move on without them..." She blinked her tears back.  
  
"I'm going to help you. That's why I'm here, Sango. I'm here to help you." He lifted her chin so she could look up to him, tears brimming his own orbs. "I'm here..."  
  
  
  
I don't know how she takes it  
But just once I'd like to make it  
Then there'll be tears of joy  
That'll fill her loving eyes...  
  
  
  
Sango was shocked when she felt a tear roll on her cheeks. A tear, that was not from her eyes. Her eyes were tired of crying. She blinked again, and saw...  
  
"Miroku?" She asked. He was crying.  
  
"I can relate, Sango." He wiped his tears with his free hand, and then closed the gap between their lips.  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever, and both of them were carried away by their emotions. He pulled her closer, and hugged her tighter. His hands creeping from her silky black hair to her back, and then...  
  
PAK!  
  
Miroku held his now throbbing left cheek, his hands trying to ease the pain that prevailed on his face. "Ouch..."  
  
Sango looked at him, eyes wide open.  
  
Miroku smiled. "I'm sorry. Go to sleep now." He tucked her to sleep once again, and exited the room.  
  
Sango followed his movements. 'Did we just...' She thought. She closed her eyes again, and another set of tears flowed from her weary eyes.  
  
  
  
When she cries at night  
And she doesn't think  
That I can't hear her  
She tries to hide  
All the fear she feels inside...  
  
  
  
Miroku's eyes were brimmed with tears once again. "Why did I do that..." He asked himself as he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. 'Sango... Stop crying. I'm here for you... I love you... And I'm willing to wait for you...'  
  
  
  
"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" Kagome shouted as Inu-Yasha leaped to arrive at the hut.   
  
Miroku went out of the room and welcomed the two new comers. "Finally, you arrived." He smiled.  
  
Sango peeked out. "Kagome-sama! Inu-Yasha!" She said loudly.  
  
Kagome ran to her. "Sango-chan! Are you feeling all right? I've got the medicine now. Did Miroku do anything to you?" She asked consecutively.  
  
Sango looked from Kagome to Miroku, then Miroku to Kagome, and back and forth. "I-Iie. He did not do anything to me."  
  
  
  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man   
That she deserves  
'Coz I die a little each time  
When she cries...  
  
  
  
"Ikimasu!" Shippo called out to them, and they all set foot to resume their journey.  
  
Inu-Yasha led the group while Kagome followed him riding her bike. Shippo was in the basket of Kagome while Miroku walked and Sango rode on Kirara.  
  
"Ano... Miroku-sama?" Sango called hesitantly.  
  
"Nandeska, Sango-sama?" He turned and smiled at her, as if nothing happened.  
  
Sango looked away. "Ne, Miroku-sama, do you think I am worthy to bear your child?" She turned a lovely shade of pink.  
  
Miroku softened. "When all this is over, will you bear my child?" He shot back.  
  
They stared at each other for the longest time.  
  
"I think you'll just get tired if you walk. Come ride with me on Kirara. Save your energy so we could defeat Naraku together." She smiled as her eyes glimmered, then she made room for him on Kirara.  
  
Miroku smiled, this time, a different one. "Arigato." He hopped onto Kirara and they flew away, leaving Inu-Yasha, Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"Oi, matte yo!" Inu-Yasha carried Kagome's bike and jumped high, trying to reach Kirara.  
  
  
  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man  
That she deserves  
'Coz I die a little each time  
When she cries...  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
Yokatta! I did this in a day! Hope you enjoyed my fluffy fic and make a review out of it, okiedokie? I know that was a desperate attempt, but please make a review! Gomen for wrong grammar and wrong spelling! Ja, minna-san!  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


End file.
